


Self-Abuse

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has to entertain herself while Rose writes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Animperfectpatsy for my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon.

Roxy swiped her fingers through the mess on her face, licking them clean bit by bit and smiling thoughtfully. Rose always pretended she was so disciplined and restrained but the girl was an animal once you got her going. Roxy was sure it wouldn't even be an hour before Rose came a found her for another round. In the meanwhile, though, Roxy was going to have to entertain herself. 

She peeled her tight clothes off herself as she walked, leaving a trail from Rose's study down the hall to her own adorably pink bedroom. She slid out of her silk underwear, sighing as her cock was freed to the air. That was so much better. She stood in front of her mirror to admire herself. Her breasts were small and perky and she pinched her nipples, grinning as the pleasure made her cock twitch. 

"Don't worry," she told it. "We'll be getting to you in a minute." 

She kept playing with her nipple with one hand while running the other down her body. She avoided her cock, instead going underneath to rub the smooth shaven skin of her testicles. She squeezed lightly and her cock leapt once more, begging for attention. Thick, shiny trails of precum dripped from the head and she couldn't resist wetting her thumb and bringing it up to her mouth to suck clean. She abandoned the mirror and headed to the bed, opening the nightstand drawer and contemplating her options. 

The great thing about being in civilization was having such easy access to so many wonderful toys. Things that buzzed and things that pinched and things that pumped. But she didn't want to wear herself out before Rose showed up so she selected a simple dildo and lube. Roxy knelt on her bed and popped open the cap of the lube. She slicked up the silicon before reaching back and spreading her cheeks. Practice made perfect and she had plenty of practice, sliding down on the dildo with the ease of an expert even without stretching. She moaned happily as she rocked her hips back. It was a bit difficult to hold on and she wished Rose was there to do it for her. She shivered at the thought, imagining Rose's thick cock stretching her open, pumping deep before filling her up with cum. Prim little Rose was always scandalized by how much Roxy loved creampies, doubly so when she put in her favorite plug without cleaning herself up. 

It would have been easy to work herself to orgasm with just the dildo but she was in the mood for something different. She set the toy aside and turned around. She scooted up to the head of the bed, lifting her legs and bracing them on the wall to give herself the leverage to bend in half. It had been boring living in the future with only carapacians for company. They might be cute, but they were smooth as a Ken dolls where it mattered. She had had to make her own fun, and luckily she was also naturally flexible. Her thighs burnt slightly as she pushed, folding herself over until the tip of her cock was just brushing her lips. She opened up and let the drop of precum welling up slip down onto her tongue. Yes, perfect. She pushed again, sliding her length between her wet lips and sucking. She rocked, cock slipping in and out of her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks and applied as much suction as she could. Even with all the practice she had done over the years she could never get more than halfway down, it was so frustrating. 

She relaxed, giving her body a rest as she stroked her wet cock in her hand. She hoped Rose would get bored with her novel soon and would come have some fun with her. Rose loved it when Roxy pinned her down and straddle her chest, holding her in place by her blond hair while fucking her helpless throat. Roxy groaned at the mental image of pushing deep into Rose, pumping her cum into her and making her swallow it all. Or maybe she could flip Rose over and lick that pretty ass of hers before slipping in, pounding her deep until she clutched the sheets and cried out. Roxy loved making her come like that, purely from getting her ass used. 

Roxy stroked her cock faster, wishing it was something tighter than her own fist she was thrusting into. She licked the head that was steadily dripping, salty and bitter. She squeezed tighter, jerking the hard flesh and folding herself as much as she could, trying to get deeper as she came. She sucked hard as her cock jerked and shot into her mouth, filling it up until it started to dribble out the corner of her lips. She swallowed and relaxed, slowly rolling to the side and stretching out. 

She heard a slow clapping. 

"Quite a performance," Rose said. 

"Better than your book?" Roxy said.

"I don't know if I'd say that," Rose teased. 

"Better get over here so I can prove it," Roxy said. Rose eagerly obeyed.


End file.
